(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a foldable lampshade, and in particular, to a lampshade having components, which can be folded so that the entire structure of the lampshade can be stacked.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lampshades are cauterized into 3 types with respect to their structure, i.e. (a) a lampshade with supporting frame mounted within the inner side thereof and connecting one end of the upper and lower securing ring, (b) a lampshade having an outer shade cover and a liner between the inner side and outer side of the supporting frame, and (c) a lampshade with detachable supporting frame mounted between an outer shade cover and the liner. These conventional lampshade structures have the following drawbacks:
(i) There are shadows of the supporting frame formed on the outer shade cover;
(ii) If the supporting frame is positioned between the outer shade cover and the liner, the lampshade cannot be folded.
(iii) It is laborious to dispose the supporting frame in between the outer shade cover and the liner.
(iv) The supporting frame for some lampshades has to be smaller than the diameter of the lower securing ring of the lampshade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a lampshade, which can be folded, and of simple structure, which mitigates the drawbacks of the conventional lampshade.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a foldable lampshade, wherein the supporting frame will not produce a shadow when a bulb within the lampshade is lighted.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide with a structure of a foldable lampshade having an upper and a lower securing ring, an outer shade for connecting the upper and the lower securing ring, and one or more supporting frame, characterized in that the supporting frame is detachable and/or mountable with the securing rings such that the outer shade can be folded or stacked to a minimum size.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.